


Snippets

by chicklitbitch



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: AU, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicklitbitch/pseuds/chicklitbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of  one shots i've written - mostly moments in Danny and Mindy's relationship over the years,but some may also involve other characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Game Of thrones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the line "He is stubborn,stingy and he's scared of Game of Thrones! There's parts that are kind of interesting,and like violent,but it's not a scary show" a night in the doctor's lounge watching Game of thrones together.  
> Old drabble reposted from my livejournal because no one uses that anymore to read fanfiction.

 

“Mindy,Would you stop changing channels?”

“Would you stop being such a drag? you’re the one who doesn’t wanna watch anything!”

“I told you what i wanna watch!” “No way i’ m watching Hillbilly handfishing again” Mindy replies, pointing the remote to his friend “They fish with their bare hands. So gross and unsanitary. Yuck.”

She keeps flipping through the channels, then she stops suddenly. She elbows Danny, smiling widely “ohhh,Game of Thrones marathon!”

Danny’s about to say something but she interrupts him, shushing him with some playful smacking on the arm “the Kahleesi is talking”

So he shut his mouth and observes her as she frowns in concentration and bites her lip, the same look she gets when she’s dealing with a particulary tough delivery or she’s looking through a new issue of People magazine. He can’t bring himself to look at the tv screen anyways. The show terrifies him. And Mindy’s not that terrible to look at. But the show thing, mostly. Of course.

He’s not sure how much time it’s passed, when Mindy gropes his arm. “Oh, my God” she whispers, fist clenching tightly the fabric of his scrub, gaze still fixed on the tv. Danny takes a peek at the screen. The blonde lady with the unpronounceable name is eating a giant heart (cow's? horse's? he’s not sure)

He turns back to Mindy, face contorted in disgust. After a few seconds he hears a crowd cheering and Mindy lets go of his arm. The blonde lady ate the whole thing and they cut to commercial.

Mindy turns to him. Her cheeks are flushed from excitement and she's fanning herself emphatically “Oh, my God.Did you see that, Danny? it was unbelievable!”

Danny rubs theback of his head, unsure what to say “Yeah, yeah. She ate it. Cool. I just don’t see the appeal of the show?” Mindy looks at him wide-eyed “Danny, i know that you like to hold your too cool for school rep to impossibly high standards, but there’s not way you don’t like Game Of Thrones. The only people who don’t like it are the ones who never seen it. Or Christian extremists.” she thinks a second and then continues “Wait, is this a Catholic thing? like your church doesn’t let you watch gory movies or else you’ll go to hell ?”

“What?”

“I don’t know, Danny! i’ve never been to church!”

“I just don’t like it. It scares me, ok?” Danny crosses his arms on his chest, side-eyeing her.

Mindy scoffs “It’s not a scary show! It’s just blood and … many boobs. Nothing you don’t see everyday”

“I know, it just scares me, okay? it’s irrational, Let’s not talk abut it anymore. I can watch it”

 

When Mindy notices the commercial’s over she turns back to the tv “I’m not changing channels for you”

“I didn’t ask you to.”

“Good.”

 

Danny sits through almost a whole episode, between stolen glances at the tv and tiny heart attacks everytime a sword is drawn. Every now and then Mindy pokes him, telling him to pay attention to what’s happening, so he does. Then,when she’s distracted enough, he gets back to staring at the weird mold forming in the left corner of the room. They should do something about it.

When she asks him to pay attention claiming that the episode’s almost over, he turns around just in time to see blonde lady’s even blonder brother getting melt alive with a bucket of hot liquid gold and he’s sure he actually feels his insides twisting in his stomach.

As the episode credits rolls, a voice announces the marathon’s over. Mindy pouts, upset.Then she notices Danny.

Is he … shaking?

She’s still wondering what’s the deal with Danny and Game Of Thrones when Jeremy enters the room unannounced,slipping behind the couch “What are you two watch-“

Danny almost jumps out of his skin. In fact he shrieks and lands on the other side of the couch, falling ungracefully over Mindy.

“Ugh, Danny, get off me! you weigh a ton! i can’t breathe!” Mindy laments from beneath him, trying to push off his body.

“Hhhm, what’s going on here? ” Jeremy asks.

Danny gets off Mindy abruptly and stands up, putting his hands on hips casually “nothing.just watching tv - and lounging.What's it to you?”

“Nothing. I’ll just grab a snack and go then.” Jeremy replies in confusion.

An awkward silence fills the room until Jeremy’s gone.

“You should probably stick to the books” Mindy states as she fixes her hair.

“There are books?”

“Seriously,Danny?” 


	2. Baby meet world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shulman and associates gang visits Mindy and Danny at the hospital to meet their baby for the first time, plus the couple shares a sweet moment with their little one afterwards.

Mindy and Danny are laying on her hospital bed with their newborn sleeping baby, completely absorbed admiring his tiny features and musing about who he looks like the most, when a soft knock at the door shakes them out of their reverie.

"Can we come in?" Jeremy asks, tentatively peeking inside the door.

Mindy and Danny look at each other and nod, signaling him to come forward. Soon the whole Shulman crew follows suit and surrounds the bed, cooing and shoving gifts in the new parent's faces.

"Morgan, this just says _Get well_ " Mindy says, opening the card her co-worker gave her "I'm not sick."

"I know, Dr.L, but it was the only card left at the gift shop and i couldn't afford anything else because you pay me so little - "

"Okay, you can pipe it down for one day"

The man ignores her complaint and continues.

"And look how cute the dog is! He's got a an ice pack on his head and a thermometer in his mouth. So ridicolous!" he chuckles "Why would you put a thermomether inside the mouth? everyone knows it goes in the - "

Thankfully Morgan's rant is interrupted by Tamra.

"So, what'd you name him?"

"Yeah! I got a bet to win!" Beverly chimes in. Everyone stares at her, wondering what the hell she's talking about. As far as they know,there was no bet. "They're waiting for me at the farm!"

"Ok, so ... " Mindy grabs everyone's attention back. Beverly is better left a mystery sometimes. "His name is Jonah Daniel Castellano - Lahiri"

"He's marvelous." Jeremy says, scooping the baby up from Mindy's arms to hold him a few seconds and then passing him off to an eager Morgan.

"Hey, baby! I'm your uncle Morgan. We're gonna have so much fun together. I'll teach you to throw rocks from the quarry, and to dog sit and couponing ..."

"My turn!" Tamra interrupts him and takes the baby. "Hi, little glob, imma call you J.D. cause i'll never remember your full name anyways!"

While everyone's distracted trying to get a hold of the newborn, Mindy nudges Danny and produces a mock yawn, tipping her head towards the crowd. She loves her colleagues, but sometimes they can feel overwhelming and she really wants to spend some one-on-one (or rather two-on-one) time with her child.

"Okay, everyone, thanks for coming - and the gifts" Danny declares, taking his son back before Beverly manages to get a grip on the infant. "but i think now it's time for some family time, and Mindy needs her rest, so ..."

The group quickly disperses, exiting the room between grumbles ( Morgan and Tamra) and congratulations (Jeremy). Beverly disappears at the speed of light, which makes Morgan question if she ever was there in the first place or if it was just a trick of his imagination.

"Oh,sweet silence." Mindy sighs, sinking further in her bed.

"Well,that's one thing i never thought i'd hear you say"

"Well, we gotta enjoy the silence while it lasts. This kid's got lungs. Did you hear how he yelled when he was out?"

"Yeah, i was there. First row. My ear's still not fully recovered."

"Aw, my poor old man." Mindy pouts, using her one free hand to gently caress him below the ear and sending a giant smile to spread all over the man's face.

"He looks like you." Danny says out of the blue.

"Yeah, but hes' got a bit of you too" Mindy points to the kid's eyes and mouth "God, he's gonna cause us so much trouble"

"Why?" Danny frowns.

"Are you kidding me? between my face and your lips and lashes, he's gonna have girls following him around everywhere. I'm gonna have to come out on the backyard with a broom and kick them out and be like  _Get the hell out my place little weirdos! go home to your deranged parents who let you stalk innocent gorgeous mixed race boys!_ or something."

"We got time to think about that, though, right?"

"Yeah, we do." Mindy replies,her son's finger wrapping with her own and laying her head on Danny's shoulder. _A whole lifetime_ , she thinks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this late at night, so i hope any eventual slip or typo will be forgiven. As always, i don't own The Mindy project or any of its characters. This is all out of love for the show and the craft of writing.


	3. Unfinished business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little different. This past year and a half i wrote plenty of little scenes that never made it into a full fic, so i thought about putting together the ones i found most amusing in script format (because it suited best the short form). Some i like better than other, but overall, i'm just glad i got some writing done, finished or not. Enjoy!

 

INT.OFFICE AREA - MORNING

 

Mindy and Danny enter the reception area together, bantering.Before parting towards their offices they share a chaste kiss.Beverly whistles. Morgan and Tamra groan.

 

TAMRA  
Uh-uh. That's wrong.

  
Mindy and Danny complain in unison.

  
TAMRA  
You don't see me and Morgan making out in the office.

MORGAN (fired up)

Yeah, we hook up in the pantry, like civilized people.

 

\-----------------

 

EPISODE 304 (AU) - INT. CLIFF'S OFFICE - DAY

 

MINDY (Formal)  
Thanks for agreeing to meet me. I think we need to talk.

 

Cliff sits at his desk. Mindy sits in front of him.

 

CLIFF (laughs nervously)  
Are you breaking up with me? Just kidding. That already happened.

MINDY  
Yeah, about that. I'm sorry things ended the way they did between us. But if what you did to Danny was a ploy to get back with me, try again, buddy. Actually ... don't. Don't do anything,please.

CLIFF  
I won't.

MINDY  
I know i'm incredibly hard to get over with, and i'm not gonna lie, i thought this was gonna end more like Bridget Jones Diary with two guys fighting over me in a fountain but -

CLIFF  
I wasn't try to get back with you. I was trying to get back at you.

MINDY  
What?

CLIFF  
Ok,yeah. At first i wanted to get you back, but then i realized old fashioned revenge would have been sweeter.

  
Mindy gets up and pushes him.

 

MINDY  
I can't believe this! and i came here to apologize!

CLIFF (CONT'D)  
But i changed my mind! I took an hard look at my life in the past six months and decided to take action. I needed to blow off some steam and friend of a friend knows Kris Humpreys's lawyer. Heays his YMCA single guys support group could use a couple extra basketball shooters, so i joined.

MINDY  
Oh.Good for you. I'm sorry about the hitting. And the cheating. And the lying too, i guess.

 

Mindy and Cliff hug.

 

MINDY  
See you around.

 

Mindy exits.

  
CLIFF (singing)  
Just because we don't have wives doesn't mean we don't have lives.

 

 

\-----------------

 

INT. DANNY'S LIVING ROOM

  
A formal party is taking place. Everyone's looking especially dapper.

  
MORGAN  
You looks so bangable, Dr.L.

DANNY(defensive)  
Ok, Morgan.

MORGAN  
Sorry, Dr.C. You look very bangable too.

 

\-----------------

EPISODE 124 - EXT. CAMPING AREA - NIGHT

  
We see a tent. The zipper opens up and Mindy exits. She takes in her surroundings and notices Danny standing in the woods nearby. She walks to him.

  
MINDY  
Hey!

 

Danny is startled and drops the lit cigarette and packet he's holding.

 

DANNY  
Jesus!

 

He rubs out the cigarette stub with his boot.

 

DANNY(CONT’D)  
Are you crazy? i could've started a fire!

MINDY  
Then don't smoke in the woods!

 

She picks up the cigarette packet off the ground.

 

MINDY (CONT'D)  
Actually, you shouldn't be smoking at all!

 

She throws the packet, which ends up down a cliff.

 

DANNY  
Oh, come on!

 

(beat)

 

DANNY  
Ok, that was a bit dramatic.

MINDY  
Whatever.

 

(another beat)

 

DANNY (pointing)  
Look,there's the sunrise.

MINDY  
Meh.

DANNY  
Really?

MINDY  
Sunrise happens every day, big deal.

DANNY  
Isn't that the kind of stuff you find romantic? like airport chases on Christmas and flowers?

MINDY  
First of all - i can't believe you've seen Love Actually. I'm impressed. Secondly, flowers? i have to take care of them and then i forget and then they die and have to clean up all the stinky goop they leave behind. No thank you.

DANNY

Fair enough.

MINDY  
This sunrise's burning my retina.I'm gonna head back.You coming?

 

Danny gets up.

 

DANNY  
Yeah.

 

\-----------------

EPISODE 102 - INT.RESTAURANT- MORNING.

  
Mindy and Gwen are sitting on a tabe having breakfast.

 

GWEN  
No more Jeremy,then?

MINDY  
Nope.

GWEN  
How about the other guy? ... The italian one, whatshisname.

MINDY  
Danny?

GWEN  
You're always talking about him.

MINDY  
I'm always _complaining_ about him.

GWEN  
So,what? I always complain about Carl.

MINDY  
He's such a jerk.

GWEN  
Carl is not a jerk!

MINDY  
Not Carl. Danny.

GWEN  
Oh. I thought you said Danny was handsome?

MINDY  
An handsome _jerk._ Who said there's not such thing as days off to mourn clebrities deaths, by the way, and then proceeded to spend the whole day complaining about me listening "Try Again" too loud. Excuse me for having a beating heart and two ears.

 

\-----------------

 

SOMETIME IN THE FIRST TWO SEASONS - INT. OFFICE

 

BETSY  
Dr.Lahiri's my role model. She's so worldly and sophisticated. Like a Golden Girl.

 

\-----------------

 

EPISODE 411 - INT. MINDY AND DANNY'S APARTMENT.

 

MORGAN  
As you know ,i can't afford to buy a gift from your registry, because you pay me next to nothing.

MINDY(disinterested)  
Yeah, ok.

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
But i still got you a little something something.

  
Mindy perks up. Morgan shoves a tiny dog in her arms.

 

MORGAN  
Nicole gave birth. You're a Dogmother!

MINDY  
That's not a thing. And i can't keep him.

MORGAN  
I understand. I mean, if you need to get rid of Leo to keep the dog, who am i to stop you?

 

 

\-----------------

 

FLASHBACK TO 2007 - FIRST DAY OF RESIDENCY

 

Mindy enters the doctor's lounge.Danny's on the couch and she sits on the opposite end.

 

MINDY (points at a chapstick on the coffee table)  
Is that yours?

DANNY  
Yeah.

MINDY  
Can i -

DANNY  
Absolutely not. With all due respect ... i don't know you.

MINDY (extends her hand)  
Mindy Lahiri, from residency.

 

Danny shakes her hand reluctantly.

 

DANNY  
I know. Danny Castellano.

MINDY  
Great. Now we know each other .Can i use your chapstick?

DANNY  
No!

MINDY  
Why not?

DANNY  
You could have herpes for all i know!

MINDY  
That's rude! And _You_ could have herpes for all i know!

DANNY  
First off ,i'm a married man. Secondly ,you clearly don't believe that or you wouldn't have asked me to borrow that chapstick in the first place.

MINDY (upset)  
You know what, forget it.

MINDY (WHISPERING)  
What a jerk.

DANNY  
What?

MINDY  
Nothing.

 

Danny gets up and goes to the snack machine. Mindy quickly grabs the chapstick and applies it, then she puts it back and exits the room herself.In the hallway she takes out a compact mirror out of her lab coat and examines her lips. She tries to pout in vain. Her lips look exactly the same.

 

MINDY  
Damn it.

 

\-----------------

 

EPISODE 411 - INT. OFFICE RECEPTION

 

MORGAN  
Dr.C, i know you haven't decided on a best man yet, so i humbly present you my candidacy.

 

He takes a napkin out of his scrub pocket and hands it to Danny.

 

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
That's resume of all my best man skills.I'm practically Katherine Heigl on 27 dresses.

 

He winks at Mindy.

 

MORGAN (CONT'D)  
I've been best man at 18 weddings. They were all prison weddings, but none of them ended in divorce. Only a couple of stabbings but that's it.

 

\-----------------

 

 

 


End file.
